The present invention relates to intra-oral methods and apparatus for optically imaging a dental structure and creating representative 3D models from the images.
In many dental applications, a working model of a patient""s teeth is needed that faithfully reproduces the patient""s teeth and other dental structures, including the jaw structure. Conventionally, a three-dimensional negative model of the teeth and other dental structures is created during an impression-taking session where one or more U-shaped trays are filled with a dental impression material. Impression materials include, among others, compositions based on alginates, polysulphides, silicones and vulcanizable polyether materials. The impression material is typically prepared by mixing a base component and a hardener or initiator or catalyst component. The impression tray containing the impression material, in its plastic state, is introduced into the mouth of the patient. To ensure a complete impression, an excessive amount of impression material is typically used. While the tray and impression material is held in place, the material cures, and after curing, the tray and material are removed from the mouth as a unit. The impression material is allowed to solidify and form an elastic composition, which is the negative mold after removal. The working model is obtained by filling this impression with a modeling material.
Dental patients typically experience discomfort when the dentist takes an impression of the patient""s teeth. The procedure can be even more uncomfortable for the patient if the impression materials run, slump or are otherwise expelled into the patient""s throat. Such situations can potentially cause a gag reflex reaction from the patient. In addition to patient discomfort, the impression process is time consuming. Additionally, the impression process can be error-prone. For example, when the impression material is not properly applied, the resulting working model may not accurately reflect features on the teeth. Moreover, the model can show air bubbles trapped during the impression taking session. Depending on the accuracy required, such working model may not be usable and additional dental impressions may need to be taken. Further, the mold and working model are fragile and can be easily damaged. The need to store the fragile models for future reference tends to become a logistical problem for a dental practice as the number of archived models accumulates.
Automated scanning techniques have been developed as alternatives to the mold casting procedure. Because these techniques can create a digital representation of the teeth, they provide the advantage of creating an xe2x80x9cimpressionxe2x80x9d that is immediately transmittable from the patient to a dental laboratory. The digital transmission potentially diminishes inconvenience for the patient and eliminates the risk of damage to the mold. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,821 discloses a method and apparatus for intra-orally mapping the structure and topography of dental formations such as peridontium and teeth, both intact and prepared, for diagnosis and dental prosthetics and bridgework by using an ultrasonic scanning technique. As claimed therein, the method can provide details of orally situated dental formations thus enabling diagnosis and the preparation of precision moldings and fabrications that will provide greater comfort and longer wear to the dental patient. Also, as discussed therein, infra-red CAD/CAM techniques have been used to map impressions of oral structures and make single-tooth prosthetics.
In one aspect, a method for optically imaging a dental structure within an oral cavity by capturing one or more images of the dental structure through at least one image aperture, the image aperture movably coupled to an intra-oral track; and generating a three-dimensional (3D) model of the dental structure based on the images captured through the image aperture.
Implementations of the above method may include one or more of the following. The image aperture may be moved incrementally or continuously within the oral cavity. A motor can be actuated to move the image aperture incrementally or continuously within the oral cavity. The intra-oral track is arch-shaped. An illuminator can be movably mounted on the intra-oral track to illuminate the dental structure. The illuminator can be moved incrementally or continuously within the oral cavity. The generation of the three-dimensional model can include performing a stereometric analysis on the captured images. The 3D generation can include performing scanning illumination beam and triangulation analysis on the captured images. The method includes displaying a representation of said 3D model and transmitting the 3D model over a network. The 3D model can be used for diagnosis and treatment of a patient.
In another aspect, a system optically images a dental structure within an oral cavity with an intra-oral track adapted to be inserted inside the oral cavity; at least one image aperture movably coupled to the intra-oral track and adapted to capture one or more images of the dental structure: and an image processor coupled to the image aperture to generate a three-dimensional (3D) model of the dental structure based on the images captured by the image aperture.
Implementations of the above aspect may include one or more of the following. The image aperture is either incrementally or continuously moved on the track. A motor can be coupled to the image aperture to move the image aperture incrementally or continuously within the oral cavity. One or more illuminators can be movably mounted on the intra-oral track to illuminate the dental structure. Each illuminator is incrementally or continuously moved within the oral cavity. The image processor can be a stereometric processor. The image processor can scan an illumination beam and perform triangulation analysis on the captured images to generate a three-dimensional model. A display can be coupled to the image processor to show a representation of said 3D model. The image processor can be coupled to a network to transmit the 3D model to a remote system. A camera can be connected to the image aperture. The camera can be intra-orally mounted or can be mounted outside of the oral cavity.
In yet another aspect, a system optically images a dental structure within an oral cavity with an intra-oral track adapted to be inserted inside the oral cavity; a plurality of image apertures movably coupled to the intra-oral track and adapted to capture one or more images of the dental structure; and an image processor coupled to the image apertures to generate a three-dimensional (3D) model of the dental structure based on the images captured by the image apertures.
Advantages of the system may include one or more of the following. The system provides automated intra-oral scanning of all the dental structures in the jaw through an optical aperture and combines the information available in the entire set of images to create and present an accurate 3D model of the scanned structures. The system allows intra-oral images of dental structures to be taken rapidly and with high resolution such that the acquired images can be processed into accurate 3D models of the imaged dental structures. The images and models can be used in dental diagnosis and used for the specification and manufacture of dental prosthetics such as bridgeworks, crowns or other precision moldings and fabrications. In addition, the system produces 3D models useful in the diagnosis and treatment planning process for dental malocclusions. The system-produced data representing a set of dental images and models can be transmitted electronically to support activity such as professional consultations or insurance provider reviews, and the images and models may be electronically archived for future reference.
The digital 3D model of patient""s teeth and other dental structures has advantages over a conventional physical model due to the following: 1) 3D model efficiently created in a single step with accuracy meeting or exceeding the conventional multiple step impression technique; 2)reduced storage costs; 3) immediate, labor-free retrieval and archiving; 4) no model breakage; 5) integrates directly into computer based analysis tools for diagnosis and treatment planning; 6) digital models backup; 7) e-mails to colleagues, dental specialists, insurance companies; 8) access to information from home, satellite office: 9) effective presentation tool; 10) no mess and dust; and 11) no wasted staff time.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which corresponding parts are identified by the same reference symbol.